Revenge of the Kunoichi
by FutaLoverSteve
Summary: Originally on futanari palace (dot) com by ZDaichi


Naruto walked through the village, calm and confident about today being a good day. He was on his way to the Ichimaru's Ramen stall as usual. Having saved up enough 'get three, get one free' tickets for an entire day. But he stopped in his tracks, looking ahead as he saw Ino standing in front of him, he could see that over the years he was gone, she had grown up very well in many ways, just like all the girls around the village. He arched a brow at her, looking around, seeing that the streets weren't as full today, but only saw that she was staring at him and shrugged a bit, "uhm…. Hey, Ino…is something wrong?"

Ino just smiled, forming her hand signals while grinning, seeing Naruto only stare at them with a questioning look. Her eyes gleamed for a second as she them aimed a certain hand sign at Naruto "Mind Body Transfer Ninjutsu!", she cried out, hitting the clueless Naruto with it. Soon within Naruto's body, grinning as she whistled out loud, using Naruto's body to do so as Hinata and Sakura came out from hiding, landing by Ino's body. Each and every one of them having large breasts and plump tight asses, lifting up Ino's body and helped carry her, following the Naruto/Ino towards one of the private buildings on the far end of the village.

Hours later, Naruto would wake up, back in his body as he groaned, looking around as he tugged his arms, looking left and right to see he was on his knees, naked and arms chained and hanging upwards. The chains had paper seals over the handcuffs, preventing any chakra to flow to his arms. Then looked down, seeing a small painting on his stomach along with the Seal for the Kyuubi, it blocked his flow of chakra with the Kyuubi, sighing a bit as he looked around. "H-Hello?...what's going on? Anyone there?"

"Oh, Naruto~ you're awake now~" A familiar voice was heard in a sensual way, coming from the back corner of the room as Tsunade stepped forward towards his eyesight, her body just as sexy as ever. Wearing her usual clothing and the Hokage hat on her head as she grinned at him. "Tell me Naruto, do you know what day it is?" Tsunade crouched in front of him, her cleavage shown to her, giving her a full view of her melons and her as well as a view towards her crotch area, showing a rather large bulge there. Tsunade grinned, seeing a frightened look on Naruto's face, licking her lips as she waited for his answer.

Naruto just shook a little in fright, gulping as he tried to take his eyes off the bulge and her tits, but was finding it hard to do. "I-It's….It's May 1st?..." He said to her, scooting backwards on his knees, as much as possible, but the chains were preventing him from moving any further away.

"And would you perhaps remember what you did on this day a couple years ago?...at the Hot Springs~?"

"….I….I peeked on all of you?" He just stared at her, still frightened as he struggled in the chains, sweating nervously, "B-but that was when Jiraiya was training me! He tricked me! He said that it was for training!"

Tsunade licked her lips, snapping his fingers as then Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, all of them naked except for a pair of boxer shorts. Each of them grinning, the look in their faces was like they were hypnotized, but yet they were still sensible. Looking down at the boxer shorts, covering large bulges, each of them having a bigger bulge than Naruto had, and their breasts, each of them had much large breasts than he saw earlier, the smallest being an F-cup, the Biggest was near an H-cup. Tsunade licked her lips again, narrowing her eyes on Naruto "Well, over the years, the lot of us have been planning on how to get back at you~….but then you left, leaving us to hold back our plans till now. But it made us all a little happy, since it gave us all some time to perfect some….'special' jutsus I had to teach them for this…."

[LET THE RAPING COMMENCE!]

Naruto just gulped, listening to Tsunade as he struggled more at the chains, but then was kicked in the gut by Sakura, knocking the air out of him as she was holding back on the strength. "Now now Naruto-kun~, you're not going to leave this place for a long…long time…you see Naruto, over the years we've 'practiced' these special jutsus for a long time, so that they will LAST a very, very, VERY long time~"

Naruto coughed, wheezing a bit as he tried to lift his head up, only to see all of the girls beginning to surround him, more frightened than before as each of them ripped off the boxer shorts, revealing their long thick cocks. Each was about 10 inches long, 2 inches thick, each of them being stroked by their hands and jabbed their cocks against his head, rubbing their cocks all over his head, cheeks and mouth.

Sakura was one of the few in front of his head, along with Hinata, Ino and Tsunade , "c'mon Naruto! I know you've jacked off to my body! Didn't you just think of fucking my tight little pussy? Did you think about fucking my TIGHT ASS?!" she grabbed his head by the hair, slapping her thick cock against her head as did all the others. "Did you think about fucking each of us like little whores?! OOoohohoho…. I bet you were~ weren't you~" Sakura nudged her elbow against Hinata, who was licking her lips, rubbing the head of her cock against Naruto's lips, wanting him to suck on it.

"Can't hide anything from me Naruto-kun~… I saw you with my Byakugan…I saw you jerking off to pictures of all of us that Jiraiya got, and I must say Naruto…I just fucking loved what I saw~" Hinata smiled, licking her lips as she knelt by him, her cock rubbing against her stomach as she then wrapped her arms around his neck, taking him into a deep sensual kiss.

Hinata's hands slowly reached past Naruto's head as she kissed him, driving her tongue into his mouth and tugging on his with her teeth. Stroking the Jounin Kunoichis (Anko, Shizune, and Kurenai) cocks that rested behind his head, poking against his neck, slapping against the side of his jaw. Each of Jounin Kunoichi cocks were 11 inches long and 3 inches thick. Eager to join in the little rape, but remembered to let their little Chuunin Girls get a go at him first, as well as the Hokage.

Ino and Sakura smiled at each other, licking their lips and kissed each other, sliding their tongues out and pressing them together as they then look down at Hinata and Naruto kissing, seeing Naruto popped a boner just from Hinata's tongue. They tugged at Hinata's shoulders, leaning her back away from the kiss, guiding their cocks towards Naruto's mouth, Hinata pulling him forward to the thick members as the Jounins pushed his head as well to them. Overpowering any strength Naruto could muster to back away, having Ino push her cock in first, shoving it down with a hard thrust and hitting the back of Naruto's throat. Ino let out lewd moans, only silenced when Sakura took Ino back into a lustful kiss, sliding her tongue into her mouth and Ino did the same. Ino quivered, fucking Naruto's mouth faster and harder as Sakura got more sensual with her kiss.

"Oh Ino~! Such a horny girl~…but I think our little FUCK SLUT NARUTO should learn how to really take cock!" she looked down at Naruto, seeing him being forced to suck on Ino's cock down to the base, tears running through his eyes as he struggled to breath, only humming on the cock, giving Sakura an evil lustful grin as she then pulled at Naruto's cheek, trying to pry his mouth open wider as she began to cram her cock along with Ino's into his occupied mouth. Letting out a sadistic laugh as she stuck out her tongue, Ino caught on as she then grabbed the back of Naruto's head, feeling Sakura's hand doing the same. Hinata grinned, pulling her head forward as she rubbed her ass against his hardening cock, loving the feeling of the cock of the one she loved between her ass cheeks, but it aroused her more as she saw a crying Naruto in front of her, being forced to suck on two thick futa-cocks.

Hinata stroked herself, pushing the head of her cock against his chest, slapping the shaft against his body. All three girls, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino pulled his head to suck on the two cocks. Forcing them both down his throat at the same time, Naruto's eyes just watered with tears, choking and groaning on the two cocks, feeling the precum leaking into his mouth and throat. Tasting the salty liquid being forced into his throat. He cried and muffled, feeling Sakura and Ino fucking his mouth harder, but Sakura…oh dear god, she had Tsunade's strength training, felt like a he was being smacked in his mouth with each thrust she did.

Tsunade laughed, licking her lips as she fingered Sakura and Ino's holes, standing between them and slapping her 12 inch cock, 3 inch thick onto Naruto's forehead. Grinning evilly at she licked Ino's neck while Sakura was making out with Ino. "Ohhh Naruto~….you little fucking brat, you think just Sakura's strength fucking is bad?...here's a trick I learned while teaching these ladies….Ino?" Tsunade took Ino's head to look at him, taking her into a deep kiss, chakra being passed to her as he she moaned now into a 3-way kiss with Sakura. Ino's body felt energized, pulling at Naruto's hair as she then began to fuck Naruto's face, pushing Sakura and Hinata and all the other girls out of the way, taking both hands on Naruto's head as she then began to violently and sadistically fuck Naruto's mouth, slapping his face against her hips with each thrust. Letting out sadistic moans as she pulled at his hair and slapped him on the cheek, altering between each cheek with the slaps, she was stronger now, almost as strong as Sakura's strength.

Naruto's squinted his eyes, still showing terror in them as the slapping was swelling up his cheeks, groaning and crying more as Ino would keep her cock shoved down all the way, forcing her cum into his mouth and throat. Ino let out a loud moan, wrapping her legs around his head, sitting on his shoulders as she held onto Hinata's and Sakura's shoulders for support, cumming loads into his mouth. For about a full minute, Ino's cum was filling into Naruto's mouth and throat. Taking heavy moans as she pulled her cock out of throat with a wet lewd sound.

Naruto coughed out some of the cum, most of it forced down his throat and into his stomach. Crying as he nearly died suffocating on the thick cock, looking up at Tsunade, wondering just what the hell happened. Body shaking, not just barely able to handle Ino's savage rape on his face…but all the women were in the room were still yet to have a turn, and Ino just got back up, taking heavy breaths as she stroked her cock.

"Did you enjoy that Naruto?...did this gang of futas little FUCK SLUT enjoyed just a little TASTE of the rape that's to come? HUH?!" Tsunade grabbed Naruto's waist, pulling him as he now felt Tsunade lifting and spreading his legs with ease, body swinging forward but not far as he his arms were still chained. Sakura and Ino, both using the strength from Tsunade to carry Naruto's legs with ease, holding them apart as he was now hung flat in mid air, arms and legs spread out with his balls, cock, and tight virgin ass exposed to all the futas in the room. Soon finding Sakura and Ino chaining his legs so that they could stand closer to him, feeling up his thighs. Tsunade pressed her body down onto his, rubbing her thick cock against his 7 inch one, stroking both with her hand and her tits pushing down on his chest. "Naruto...you're going to be here for days….eating and drinking our cum…every fucking hour!" Tsunade smacked Naruto's chest right on the nipples, causing him to yell out in pain as he then moaned, feeling Tsunade's talented tongue ease his wounds, licking each of his nipples and making the hard in her mouth. Tsunade made a few hands signs, placing her palms to the ground, just barely able to touch it while licking and sucking, then biting onto Naruto's nipples, just letting him yell out in pain again. One of Tsunade's slugs were summoned, expanding in size as it then acted as a makeshift bed for Naruto to be laying down on, still chained though.

Hinata smiled, looking down at tilted his head back, pushing her cock against Naruto's mouth, feeling him struggle from opening. Hinata just shook her head, licking her lips as she looked down at Naruto, slapping her cock against his chin "Oh Naruto…you're our slut! You don't have choice…oh Tsu~na~de~" calling out to the Hokage that was sucking and tugging on Naruto's nipples, looking up with Naruto's nipple being pulled between her teeth, grinning up at Hinata, grinding her cock harder against Naruto's. "Oh Tsunade, I think I need a bit of 'strength' to get his mouth open…make it four times strength~" Hinata coyly smiled at Tsunade as she rose up, kissing her on the lips, making lewd moans and noises. Hinata felt invigorated by Tsunade's long lasting kiss, filling her with some of her strength chakra.

Naruto could only look up with at Hinata from between her legs, her hands was on Naruto's shoulders as she made out with Tsunade, digging her nails a bit into Naruto's arms, causing a light cut on his skin, a bit of blood dripping down with. The second Tsunade backed away from Hinata, licking her lips as Hinata was now in control of the current situation. Her eyes looked down, meeting Naruto's fear filled eyes as Hinata looked down at him, a wicked grin and wide eyes as she breathed heavily, placing her hand on Naruto's neck, squeezing it just a bit as he began to choke, opening his mouth gasping for air. Only to have Hinata's throbbing cock shoved in all the way into his mouth, each thrust to his face that made her thighs wrap around his head and fucked him relentlessly, letting out loud moans. Leaning forward, seeing Naruto's cock twitching to the cold air and


End file.
